Broly's misery
by Deathcruzer
Summary: What will happen to broly when he left his home in anguish? Did he survive in this cruel world?  R & R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dbz is the property of Akira toriyama but my home is my property...

Broly, the legendry super saiyan had been living with his father since childhood. He was abused and tortured by his father. He one day decided that he will leave his home FOREVER!

...

"Broly get up, you are already late for school'' angry paragus shouted.

"Just two more minutes father'' replid Broly from under his blanket..

Paragus again ordered but the result was same..

Paragus lost his temper, picks up the baseball bat and started beating Broly.

"disobey your father will you, you jerk'' cried angry paragus continuing assault on poor broly.

"No father, I will not nnnooooooo!, Please forgive me father'' are the only words coming out of little broly's mouth.

After taking out all his frustration on a poor helpless boy, he again asked him to get ready for his school.

Tears in eyes and scars all over his body, broly get ready for his school. He never likes his school. He was bullied by others. Sometimes the matter even go up to fighting.

He knows he can beat those punks easily but if his father came to know about it then he will be tortured again!

...

Broly puts on a black t-shirt and sky blue denim jeans. He knows that he is already late for his school. His father will again punish him for that..

After getting ready he put his books in his bag and went down for 'breakfast.'

...

"What are you doing here you jerk? You are already late for school don't you know'' said paragus.

"Faaa...faaather..'' replied broly.

"What? Now don't say that you don't want to go to school'' said paragus angrily.

Broly did'nt answer him and sat down on the table for breakfast.

Only one toast was left on the table. Broly stared paragus's face with anguish in his eyes.

"What are you staring at you jerk. I told you, you'r already late, now get lost from here.'' paragus orders.

Poor Broly puts that toast in his mouth, slammed the door and went away for his school.

On his way to school, he now realised the pain of seperation from a mother. He was away from his mother since he was 2 years old. He sometimes ask his father about her but he only gets abuse and torture in reply.

Broly and his father lived 10 km. away from his school. He was already one hour late. He decided that he will not attend the school today. So he went to a park near his school and hide inside a concrete pipe which is somewhat around 4 feet in diameter.

After sometimes he was fallen asleep.

On the other hand his fathar paragus telephoned to the school authority and ask them about his son.

...

After a short interval they telephoned him back telling that his son is not present in the class.

He slammed the telephone and started waiting for his son.

"Let that jerk come, I teach him a lesson so hard that he'll never forget in his life'' paragus growled.

...

After hearing noises broly's nap was broken and he came out of that pipe and started looking around..

There were children playing there. Some are enjoying baseball, some are cricket and some are just watching and enjoying..

Broly also joined them. He choose cricket. While enjoying he forgot all his miseries, pain and also his ''asshole'' father paragus. Broly had never been in such a happy mood for a long time...

...

In his enjoyment he also forgot one thing i.e his school's dispersal time. His school gets over at 15:00 pm. and now it's 16:30 pm.

While playing, broly came to know about the time. He throws away the bat, picked up his bag, clean himself and started running towards his home. Now only one thing was running in his mind. He was just talking to himself ''Broly you are die now. Father will be waiting and if he came to know that you'd bunked the school then ...'' He was shivering with fear..

Other side, Paragas with baseball bat in hand was desperately waiting for broly to come. He was also just talking to himself.

"Let that jerk be home. I will now definitely teach him a lesson.''

Broly reached his home but was afraid so much to enter his house. So he decided not to enter his house. He went away and hide behind a tree on the other side of his house.

Now, it's 19:00 and there was no sign of broly. Paragus also started worrying. When the clock strikes 19:15, paragus started searching for broly. Firstly, he went to his school. Also, he asked some of the residents there about his son but no clue.

Meanwhile, he was searching for his son, Broly entered his house with the help of an spare key. He quickly rush towards his room and started packing his clothes and other items as he was about to leaving his house.

While, he was busy in packing, paragus also entered the house.

On hearing it broly quitely enters under hid bed. Paragus was again talking to himself.

" Where that jerk should've been gone?''

'' WHEEERRRREEEEE"

After somtimes, paragus entered broly's room. On hearing the sound his foot steps broly hold his breathe and lay down with complete silence. After examining his room, paragus quietly exits. Broly gets a sigh of relief!

"Phew... If he had captured me then I will be no more'' broly said to himself.

...

It's about 23:00 pm. and paragus was in his room, watching a romantic film. Broly on hearing the noise of T.V found it a golden opportunity to escape from his house. He carefully descended from the staircase. He peeped into his father's room and found him asleep. He left the house leaving a ''NOTE" behind...

...

Paragus, in the morning saw that note on his table. It say's...

"FATHER, I AM LEAVING THIS HOME. I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM GOING. IT CAN BE THE PLACE WHERE I CAN BREATHE HAPPILY, WHERE, THERE IS NO TORTURE AND WHERE NOBODY IS LIKE YOU. I THINK I CAN ENJOY MY LIFE HAPPILY THERE"

YOUR SON

"BROLY" `~`

Paragus threw the letter aside, finishes his breakfast and went away for his job.

What will happen to little broly? Will he find a safer place for him in this cruel world or did he just get crushed?

STAY TUNED FOR MORE!

Review ^_^


	2. Kidnapped

Disclaimer:Dbz is the property of AKIRA TORIYAMA!

...

Last time, poor broly left his house in anguish and continue his way to find another suitable place to live. Will he succeed?

READ AND FIND OUT!

Paragus in his office was thinking about his son.

"Where he should have gone?'' paragus was thinking in his mind. "He is just a small kid. He can't face the hardships of this world. It's all my fault, I should not be too harsh with him'' Paragus said to himself as tears starts rushing through his eyes.

Instead of concentrating on his work, he was thinking about his son only. Weeping and crying, he feel himself totally helpless.

...

Now, it was evening, sun was about to set and paragus was at his home waiting for his son but he did'nt came. He gets more worried now.

On the other hand, broly found an abandoned warehouse at the very end of the town and was thinking to take shelter in it only for this night but he found it was sealed. He was very hungry and tired. He sat outside the warehouse with a thinking in his mind that ''Is it his right choice to left his house and his father?''

Meanwhile, he was thinking of his home and father, a stranger woman came near him. Broly never saw her in the town. She sat down beside broly and started staring the stars in the sky.

"Who are you?'' broly asked.

"I am a wanderer just like you'' she replied.

"Why are you here, ALONE!'' broly questioned?

''I have ran away of my house because of my husband'' she replied.

"Why?'' broly asked again.

"Because, he came drunk every night and takes out all of his frustration on me'' she replied in a sorrowful tone.

"That's not fair on his part. He should respect a woman'' said broly.

"By the way leave me, What are you doing here?'' she asked broly.

"My father never respects my feelings, he everytime abuses me and torture me. He is not a good father'' broly replied with tears in his eyes.

"OH! Poor boy. Are you hungry? Want to have some snacks?'' she asked broly.

Broly was very hungry since morning so he accepts her proposal. She took out some potato chips and soft drinks from a bag which she was carrying on her back.

She handed a soft drink can to broly and a packet of potato chips. As broly drinks a sip from the can he feel some dizziness. The whole world around him starts spinning. He loses his conciousness and fell to the ground.

That woman was no other then the famous member of the "BOJACKS" kidnapping gang.

She was "Zangya''

As broly became totally unconcious she called his team members 'Bido', 'Bujin' and 'Gokua' who were hiding in the near bushes to take that boy to their hideout. They handcuffed broly with a rope and puts ducktape around his mouth. Then they put the boy in the back of the car and head to thier hideout.

...

On the other hand, paragus wad getting more and more worried with the passage of time. It was 22:00 p.m and there was no sign of his son. He was praying to god for his son to come back. He was also thinking to complain in police. At last he looses his patience and went out to search for his son...

On the other hand, broly was now in the hideout of the kidnappers. He was sitting on a chair, his hands were tied to it and his mouth was also covered by ducktape.

"Master, what to do with this boy now?'' asked the henchmen.

"Don't do anything right now, let him be conscious first'' bojack replied while counting the money of ransom he gets from previous kidnappings.

"Ok, boss'' they replied and went away.

Broly was now very afraid. He knew he was kidnapped and there is no way he can escape from here. He just sat quietly and started thinking for some plan to escape from there.

...

Paragus was on his way to search his son. After one hour of searching he could'nt locate his son. He now hopelessly went to the police station. Pikkon was incharge their.

"Sir, can you help me?'' paragus asked in a sorrowful tone. Tears were dripping from his eyes.

"Yes, but what happened?'' pikkon inquire.

"Sir, my son had went to school yesterday but hasn't come back home. I have searched all over but couldn't locate him. I'm afraid that he might have got kidnap. Sir please help me!'' paragus replied with sorrow.

"Are you having one of his photos right now?'' asked pikkon

''Yes sir!'' paragus replied and gave that photo to pikkon.

Pikkon fax that photo to every police station and ordered them to locate the missing boy. He ask paragus not to worry as they will locate his son soon..

Paragus left the police station and head towards his home. He was just thinking about his son and nothing else. There was some hope left in his heart that his son will soon return to him.

The police department was now active on this issue. They starts searching for the missing boy.

On the other hand broly was now a little exhausted. He had tried all his plans to escape from that chair but all failed.

"Don't waste your energy brat'' bojack said as he watching the boy since he was acting on his plans. "You can't break these ropes, these are made up of special elements'' he added.

Bojack was now planning to ask his father the ransom. He pulls out the ducktape from broly's mouth and ask his phone number. Broly nodded in rejection. He hold the little boy with hairs in the mid air and ask again. Broly again rejects. He then throws broly aside and warn him that if he is not going to tell phone number then they will search his father and kill them both. Bojack after his speech went out of the warehouse leaving the poor boy alone in the dark.

Broly was now totally scared. He was away from his mother since childhood and now he was not going to lost his father. He decided that he will tell his phone number just because for the safety of his father.

**Will broly save himself and his father from kidnappers or did they both just gets killed?**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**REVIEW! ^_^**


End file.
